Smiting Divine Crusader
Smiting Divine Crusader The smiting Divine Crusader is a high BaB character(19) with a solid smiting ability as well as 9th level spells. His insanely high charisma makes him a good party face as well. Meant to for people that love the hybrid Melee/Spellcasting that emphasis on Divine spells. Roleplaying He is a true champion of good putting his life on the line for others. Don't think of him as a fool, for his beliefs are not to be taken lightly. He serves Raziel, the Champion of Heavens, and never steps back to bring to justice to an evildoer. The only law is the law of heavens and no mortal is above it. Books Needed *Book of Exalted Deeds *Complete Divine *Complete Scoundrel *Dungeonscape Stats * 28 point buy system : STR 16 DEX 10 CON 14 INT 8 WIS 12 CHA 14 (All stat boost to CHA) * 32 point buy system : STR 16 DEX 10 CON 14 INT 8 WIS 12 CHA 16 (2 Stat boost to STR, 2 to CHA) Non humans might need to go with an higher INT to meet the skills requirement. Progression Lvl Class cl BAB HD Feat Special 1 Paladin 0 1 10 Servant of the Heavens, Weapon focus(Deity) Smite Evil 1/day 2 Paladin 0 2 10 Divine Grace 3 Paladin 0 3 10 Power Attack 4 Paladin 0 4 10 Turn Undead, ACF Holy Warrior* 5 Paladin 0 5 10 Smite Evil 4/d, ACF Charging Smite 6 Gray Guard 0 6 10 Divine Might 7 Fist of Raziel 0 7 10 Smite Evil(Good) 5/d ,Magic Circle 8 Divine Crusader1 7 8 Spellcasting (1 Domain) 9 Fist of Raziel 6 8 10 Practiced Spellcaster 10 Fist of Raziel 7 9 10 Smite Evil (confirming) 6/d 11 Fist of Raziel 8 10 10 Sanctify Martial Strike 12 Fist of Raziel 9 11 10 Awesome Smite Smite Evil (Holy) 7/d 13 Fist of Raziel 10 12 10 Sunder Evil Item 14 Fist of Raziel 11 13 10 Smite Evil (Fiendsmite) 8/d 15 Fist of Raziel 12 14 10 Open feat 16 Fist of Raziel 13 15 10 Smite Evil (Chain) 9/d 17 Fist of Raziel 14 16 10 Holy Martial Strike 18 Ordained Champion * 17 8 Open Feat War Domain 19 Gray Guard * 18 10 Debilating Touch 20 Gray Guard * 19 10 Smite Evil 9/d * See the Houserule section Skills *Knowledge (Religion) is a vital skill for your PrC entry. You need 8 rank by level 5 to enter Gray Guard. You can stop taking ranks after after 8 is the highest you will need to enter your other PrC *Diplomacy. You need 5 rank by L7 but it might be a good idea to max it out. With your charisma, you will make a great party face. *Concentration start to be important at L8 when you start with your Divine Crusader levels. Don't forget you will be casting in the thick of the fight and you don't want to waste your good stuff on an AoO. Important Abilities *Smite Evil. You get a lot of them and your charisma bonus will make it like a lesser true strike. Auto-confirm crit threat, +2d6 Holy damage with Chaining damage *Spellcasting : Don't take War as your Divine Crusader domain as you will get it from Ordained Champion 1. Make sure you get domain that arent CL dependant as it wont be really high. Celerity and Purification seem like good choices. (There is an error here. Ordained Champion only grants the War domain if you have at least 1 Cleric level.) *Divine Might : You got nothing to do with all these turn ? Burn them on your target ! Alternate Class feature *This character use ACF Holy Warrior, to get an extra feat at L4, using this to get Extra Smite or Extra Turn isnt a bad idea, I prefer Extra Smite my self. Alternatively, you could use this feat for a non-human build to meet PrC prerequisite *At level 5 he trade out his special mount to get double his paladin level to his damage when Smite charging. The BBEG will remember when you will get a charge on him. Alternatives You could use Pious Templar instead of Gray Guard but that would require you an additional feat (True Beliver). This aint a bad option if you are using flaws, as it gives you Mettle (Fort and Will save evasion-like ability) at a very small cost (read nothing but a lost feat) House Rule Note Ask your DM if you can apply the Extra spellcasting from Gray Guard to your Divine Crusader levels for spellcasting. Every CL counts !